<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Door To Door by xLoveMx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373825">Door To Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx'>xLoveMx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Widojest - Freeform, beauyasha - Freeform, fluff all over the place, married beauyasha and widojest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau very much regrets moving in next to Jester and Caleb. At least on days like these.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett &amp; Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caleb Widogast &amp; Yasha, Jester Lavorre &amp; Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre &amp; Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Door To Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely the Widojest Server's fault. So enjoy some future married Beauyasha&amp;Widojest &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Cay-leb, what do you see?“</p>
<p>Jester was well aware that he wasn’t able to hear her whenever he went into his cat’s vision, but that didn’t stop her from asking. She was tapping his shoulder, too, almost impatiently, and Caleb chuckled.</p>
<p>The room Frumpkin had poofed in was familiar to him. It was a study and he could see the familiar mural of flowers that Jester herself had painted onto the wall. He could hear Yasha before he could see her, squealing a little as she came into view, picking up Frumpkin and scratching behind his ears.</p>
<p>The tapping on Caleb’s shoulder became a little harder and he laughed. “Yasha,” He then nodded, “She picked Frumpkin up.”</p>
<p>“Seriously, Caleb?” When Yasha turned with the cat on her arm, Caleb caught a glimpse of Beau marching into the room. Her eyebrow was raised, and he couldn’t quite help the chuckle that fell from his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, she found you that quickly?” Jester laughed, as if she knew what was happening without Caleb describing it to her. “Damn, I thought we would last longer.”</p>
<p>Through Frumpkin’s eyes, Caleb watched as Beau raised her finger, wriggling It at the cat. “Meet me outside, now.” Her tone was shifting from surprise to being slightly annoyed, though Caleb was stilling grinning as he snapped out of the vision, leaving Frumpkin to be pampered by Yasha.</p>
<p>“Is she mad?” Jester asked, and her smile was mirroring his own as Caleb replied with a “We’ll find out,” before he headed towards the glass door that lead them out onto the balcony. Pushing it open, he stepped outside and was greeted by a slightly disgruntled Beau, who was leaning against the railing that separated their two balconies.</p>
<p>They hadn’t even planned on moving in next to each other, but the thought of the entire group staying too far apart hadn’t been something either of them had dealt with very well, and when it had been time to, at least somewhat, settle down, Caleb and Yasha had found the two houses next to each other, overlooking the beach and the<em> Lucidian Ocean</em>. There hadn’t even really been a need to speak, they had silently agreed to suggest the whole thing to Beau and Jester.</p>
<p>Jester had caught on in about 0.5 seconds, and Beau had agreed too, though she probably regretted that decision every now and then.</p>
<p>Caduceus had helped to grow a beautiful garden in their backyard, where Beau and Yasha had gotten married just last year. It had been the night Caleb had realized just how lucky he was, and also the night Beau had slipped away and painted his entire study in a bright pink, because she knew she’d get away with it on her wedding day.</p>
<p>The study was still pink to this day.</p>
<p>“Are you spying on us again? We could have been naked,” Beau began, her eyebrow still raised.</p>
<p>“I know what you look like naked,” Caleb countered, and from inside he could still hear Jester giggling.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, that doesn’t mean you get a free peek.” Beau replied, wriggling her finger at him again. Meanwhile Yasha had poked her head out, waving at Caleb while she still held on to Frumpkin with the other hand.</p>
<p>“Are you coming over for dinner tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Beau shook her head, looking back at her wife over her shoulder. “Don’t reward him for his behavior!” She then called, before sighing. “I can’t even be annoyed with you.”</p>
<p>“I know that feeling,” Caleb chuckled, waving back at Yasha. “We’re coming. Also, just a fair warning: Jester is painting a door so she can just walk through and doesn’t have to go downstairs and all the way around,” He added, watching as Yasha disappeared back into the house again.</p>
<p>“Can’t she just climb over the railing like always?” Not that Beau would be saying anything against the door. It was hard to say no to Jester and honestly, she had never really tried, because just watching the other woman pout at her was hard enough.</p>
<p>“Not for very much longer!” Jester called from inside, only shortly poking her head out to give Beau a wave with the brush she was carrying.</p>
<p>“Ja. And despite various spells that could save her, I’d rather not have my pregnant wife falling off the balcony.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d never hear the end of that either,” Beau agreed with a shake of her head. “But you have to stop spying on us.”</p>
<p>Caleb shrugged his shoulders, another smile pulling on the corners of his lips. “You know she made me do it, so why are you mad at me?”</p>
<p>“Because I can’t be mad at her, which is annoying in itself. Why did we both have to marry people that have us wrapped around their little fingers?” Beau sighed, and he could see the annoyance slowly fading. This was by far not the first time he had used Frumpkin to <em>spy on them,</em> as she called it. Usually it was just a game Jester liked to play, seeing how long their cat could sneak around the house before either Yasha or Beau discovered them, though the more often she was stuck in the house these days, not being able to walk too far without getting tired, the more she liked to play the game.</p>
<p>Caleb wasn’t complaining, Beau was though.</p>
<p>“Well, anyways. Stop spying on us or I will kick your cat onto another plane.” Beau eventually added, giving Caleb another raised eyebrow. “Yasha and I are going to have amazing sex now.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t need to know that!” Yasha called, poking her head out of the door again, her cheeks slightly red.</p>
<p>“Well, now he does, and he will have to live with it.” Beau grinned as she pushed herself off the railing before wandering towards the glass door. Caleb was still chuckling as he snapped his fingers, poofing Frumpkin back into the bedroom and next to Jester.</p>
<p>He heard a delighted squeak and smiled as he watched Beau give him the finger before she disappeared into the room, shutting the door.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he wandered inside as well, his eyes falling on Jester, who had already painted the outline of a door onto the wall.</p>
<p>“You know what you should do?” He then asked, lips still curved into a soft smile as he watched her for a moment.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Give it…five minutes and send them a message. Let them know to not, you know…have sex in the study, otherwise one of us might accidentally pop in through the door,”</p>
<p>Jester laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. She tasted like the blueberry pancakes they’ve had for breakfast.</p>
<p>“Perfekt.” She agreed, nodding, and Caleb could feel his heart beating a little faster. Even after all these years he still wondered how he had gotten so lucky.</p>
<p>“Now, what color do you want the door to be?” Jester asked, holding up the different kinds of magical paint she kept for special occasions like these.</p>
<p>“Hm…how about blue?” Caleb then replied, and Jester’s smile became a little wider.</p>
<p>“Good answer,” She chuckled, stealing another kiss before going back to making Beau’s life a little more difficult, but also a lot more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>